Algodón de Azúcar
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [NiouMarui] Siempre has sido mi Pastelito aunque jamás quize aceptarlo.


**Titulo: Algodón de Azúcar**

**Pareja: Niou / Marui**

**Autora: Tsubame Gaeshi**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon**

**Agradecimientos: Cereza por ayudarme ala idea de esta extraña pero perfecta pareja xD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche acababa de caer en la ciudad y el cielo oscuro cubría todo con sus pequeños luceros que brillaban con eterna suavidad y el gran astro luminoso que hacia aparición de manera elegante en medio del mar oscuro que se convertía el cielo a esas horas.

Sus ojos violáceos estaban clavados en la ventana de su habitación mirando fijamente a la luna con un gesto cansado y aburrido, su mentón estaba apoyado en su mano descansado para suspirar con algo parecido al hastío que se sentiría del desagrado de hacer algo.

Cerro los ojos para bajar la mano y apoyarla en el marco de aquella ventana y dejar descansar su cabeza sobre sus ambos brazos cruzados para volver a hacer aquel gesto de fastidio, ese gesto que tenia desde que en la tarde, la llamada de su madre le diera la noticia que todo el fin de semana se la pasaría solo.

-Me choca estar solo... –susurró mientras entreabría sus ojos para ver con desprecio su panorama.

Se levantó de su asiento para caminar descalzo por la alfombra de su habitación y tomar el control remoto del DVD y encenderlo, metiendo cualquier disco que se le atravesara por sus perezosas manos, prendió la televisión y se fue a aventar prácticamente sobre su cama.

Una de sus manos estaba detrás de su nuca, sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras que la otra, sobre su estomago, estaba sosteniendo el control de aquel aparato, marcando la serie de instrucciones para poder ver la reproducción del disco que había colocado.

Su cara reflejaba el aburrimiento más grande mientras que alborotaba y jugaba con sus dedos en su cabello fucsia, enredaba y desenredaba los mechones que se rozaban con sus dedos, jalaba, metía sus dedos, los sacaba, peinaba y despeinaba...

Un bostezo perezoso se hizo presente, precediendo a apagar el aparato con solo apretar un botón del control remoto y aventar este por cualquier lugar de la cama alejándolo de si mismo, previniendo que si se dormía profundamente no se llegase a lastimar, o fuese alguna causa de molestia en su sueño.

Cerro los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar por el apacible sueño que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus sentidos, relajando su cuerpo de forma progresiva, la mano de su cabello, se alejo de su cabeza para colocarse a centímetros de esta, descansado sobre la confortable almohada que sostenía su cabeza y la que sostuvo el control remoto, ahora descansaba suavemente sobre su estomago.

Su rostro que antes estaba completamente aburrido, con el gesto de hastío y fastidio, ahora estaba completa y hermosamente relajado, dando un cuadro por demás tierno, parecía un angelito descansando. Su respiración era acompasada mientras que sus labios se entreabrían levemente, comenzando a dar señales de que el sueño empezaba a llevarlo más y más profundo...

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta sonó de forma suave, respetuosa y amablemente no logrando su objetivo, tener respuesta por parte del pelirosa que yacia en su cama dejándose llevar al paraíso de los sueños.

Dado que la respuesta requerida no llego, el timbre volvió a sonar pero esta vez un poco más insistente... haciéndose cada vez más y más molesto, logrando que el hermoso ángel que dormía placidamente en esa cómoda cama regresara de forma súbita de su mundo idealizado de sueños, aunque no abrió de forma inmediata los ojos, si logro instalar un gesto de fastidio en su hermoso rostro.

Poco a poco, entre sueños, fue escuchando más y más cerca y desesperado el timbre de la puerta, logrando así que sus ojos se entreabrieran molestos, la mano que descasaba a centímetros de su cabeza, se poso en su frente mientras bostezaba de forma perezosa y fastidiada.

-Voy a golpear a quien esté tocando así el timbre... –susurró con su voz completamente adormilada y cansada, más que nada fastidiada.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama, aun descalzo se aventuro a la puerta de su cuarto, la cual abrió de muy mala gana, caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo que le llevaría a las escaleras, seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo, jurando mil y un formas de cómo asesinar a aquel que se atrevió a despertarlo de esa forma tan... desesperante.

Bajo prácticamente corriendo las escaleras para llegar frente a la puerta y abrir esta con un movimiento brusco y con una mirada asesina que lograría enterrar vivo a quien le fuese dirigida esa forma de mirar de los hermosos ojos violáceos.

Excepto a su inesperada visita.

-Vaya, si con esa mirada recibes a todas tus visitas, debes de matarlos de miedo... –Una voz entre varonil y burlona se hizo sonar, un chico alto, de cabellera plateada con un porte de rebelde, se recargaba del marco de la puerta mientras cruzando los brazos, sonreía ladinamente.

-Niou... ¿qué diablos haces aquí? –dijo aun algo molesto de la forma en que llamó a la puerta y le despertó.

-Espera un segundo, mínimo invítame a pasar y algún refresco que me muero de sed...

El pelirosa solo giro los ojos hacia arriba, fastidiado, se hizo a un lado sin soltar la puerta mientras sentía como su amigo pasaba, después aventó la puerta, azotándola de forma aun molesta.

-Parece que la bola de chicle esta molesta... ¿acaso alguno de tus amantes de dejó con las ganas?

-No soy tú... –dijo entrando a la cocina para preparar las bebidas para ambos, un refresco frío para su invitado y un vaso de leche de fresa para él.

En realidad lo que menos quería, era algo fuerte, necesitaba algo dulce para que el malhumor se le bajará, quizá una rebanada de pastel de frambuesa seria lo ideal.

Sonriendo suavemente se sirvió el trozo de pastel, no serviría para el otro ya que sabia a la perfección que el platinado, detestaba las cosas tan dulces como eran los pasteles o las tartas, en especial de sus sabores favoritos, fresa y frambuesa.

Llevo todo a la sala, donde su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo ya estaba instalado, la confianza que se tenían desde que habían entrado a la secundaria, les había permitido tomarse esas libertades y confianzas el uno con el otro. El pelirosa, sabia que si quería ir a la casa de Niou, podría entrar tranquilamente y comer algo.

La confianza era mucha.

Se dejo caer en el sillón después de haber entregado el vaso de refresco frío en las manos de Niou, su pastel, lo había dejado en la mesita de centro y el vaso de leche lo tenia entre sus manos mientras se hundía en el sillón cruzando sus piernas, acomodándose en posición de loto.

-¿A que viene tu visita a estas horas?... que yo sepa, es viernes, de noche... ¿por qué no estás en alguna fiesta coqueteando con alguien para después, en unas cuatro horas estar en la cama de tu departamento, gimiendo como desesperado entrando y saliendo de tu presa... –dijo como si nada el pelirosado para después de la pregunta con explicación e ironía incluida, darle un suave sorbo a su leche.

-La ironía estaba de más Marui... bueno, lo que sucede es que...

-¿No tienes fiesta a cual ir?

-No es eso...

-¿No hay presa para esta noche?

-Tampoco... –

El pelirosado le miro dudoso con una ceja alzada.

-Me acabo de pelear con Yagyuu... –susurró mirando hacia su bebida, que al parecer era más relevante a dar explicaciones.

-¿Qué te peleaste con quien...? -dijo incrédulo.

-Con Yagyuu... creo que tienes azúcar en las orejas... te estas quedando sordo...-dijo de forma molesta para dejar el vaso en la mesita que tenia al lado.

-Vaya... siempre los veía tan unidos muy a pesar de que son tan diferentes...

-Si, y ese es el problema, somos tan diferentes...

-Hmm ... ya sabia yo que era raro verte en la puerta de mi casa en viernes y de noche, aparte de tocando el timbre como un desquiciado... –

Los ojos violetas de Marui, fulminaron a Niou de una forma que el platinado solo atino a tragar en seco, jamás había logrado ver esa mirada de furia del pelirosado.

-¿Sabias que tienes una mirada muy penetrante?-dijo Niou para desviar su mirada de los ojos violetas de su compañero.

-¿Ah si?... –dijo encogiéndose los hombros para volver a beber de su leche.

El silencio se apodero de ambos, aunque era cómodo y placentero, Marui sorbía de su leche, daba una que otra probada a su pastel de frambuesa, Niou por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sonrió suavemente.

-¿Estas solo, verdad?... – El pelirosado, detuvo el viaje de la cucharita con pastel a medio camino, para devolverlo a su lugar de origen al escuchar la pregunta.

-Si.. mi madre habló hace rato de que no iba a venir en todo el fin de semana... –dijo.

El platinado sabia a la perfección el como Marui odiaba, detestaba de una forma desesperada el quedarse solo, siempre ha vivido de esa forma gracias a que sus padres viajan muy a menudo, pero él por su escuela debía quedarse siempre solo.

Sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno, que te parece si... ¿me invitas a pasar el fin de semana contigo?

-Definitivamente no tienes nada mejor que hacer... –dijo levantándose el pelirosado para ir a la cocina a servirse otro vaso de leche de fresa.

El platinado, se levanto tras de él para seguirlo, quedándose en la puerta de la cocina, recargándose del marco de esta con los brazos cruzados.

-Sé que en el fondo lo quieres... –dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, sobre todo eso... –dijo Marui con una suave sonrisa.

A veces odiaba a Niou por esa forma tan burlona de decir las cosas, o quizá el era el sensible de los dos, pero le encantaba que supiera exactamente lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba... Niou siempre completaba lo que él decía.

Parecían conectados de alguna forma extraña, y vaya que si era extraña, ya que su amistad no comenzó de inmediato, si bien al principio, en primero, Niou ya era parte de la bandita de la escuela, aquella que solo se la pasaba molestando a cuanto niño indefenso se le pusiera enfrente.

Como iban en la misma clase, Niou siempre le molestaba, escondía sus cosas, decía comentarios ofensivos por su color de cabello u ojos, quizá solo era para llamar su atención.

Recordó que la primera vez que hablaron, fue cuando Marui estaba solo, sus padres habían salido, y de nuevo se había quedado solo todo un mes, estaba triste, y como no tenia la obligación de llegar temprano a su casa, se detuvo en el parque, sentándose en los columpios, meciéndose suavemente.

Niou, le miraba desde la entrada de los juegos, atentamente, se le veía triste, y acercándose, se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

FLAS BACK 

Sus piernas, si bien eran cortas, alcanzaban la arena color marrón que había en los juegos, lograba columpiarse levemente mientras que sus manos se sostenían de las cadenas, siempre deseo tener a alguien detrás de él para empujarlo, quería subir alto, columpiarse fuertemente, pero... jamás tendría a ese "alguien".

De pronto, escuchó los pasos de alguien por la arena, y sin voltear, lo ignoro completamente.

-¿Qué tienes bola rosada?... – aquella vocecilla que siempre le molestaba y lastimaba cada que decía alguna cosa hacia su persona.

-Nada que te importe...

-... no te queda la cara triste... –dijo suavecito, mirando hacia el cielo anaranjado.

Los ojos violetas de Marui se giraron a ver a su acompañante de una forma completamente sorprendida, y dudosamente intrigada.

-Seguro me queda mejor el estar enojado... –dijo defendiéndose aunque no muy agresivamente.

-No... en realidad me gusta tu sonrisa... quizá la envidie... –el platinado se giro a verle y le sonrió con los ojos.

El pelirosado quedo aun más sorprendido que la vez anterior, sonrojado.

-No me malinterpretes! –se apresuro a decir el de cabello plateado.

-¿entonces?... –susurro el pelirosado intentando ocultar tanto el sonrojo como la pequeña sonrisa que tenia en sus labios.

-Tu sonrisa es pura... ingenua y demasiado dulce... algo que jamás tendré yo...

-No creo que te quede... –dijo Marui mirando ahora hacia el cielo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que en tu cara... queda mejor ese gesto de agresivo, de maldito si quieres verlo así...

-¿Estas diciendo que si tengo facha de malvado? –dijo feliz.

-Si, de hecho con solo verte ya se sabe de que calaña eres... –dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

Niou, le miro con algo de reproche para después de eso, saltar del columpio y comenzar a hacer gestos malvados, logrando así, sacar grandes carcajadas del pelirosado, así pasaron casi toda lo que quedaba de la tarde, entre broma y broma, se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Por cierto... a lo mejor ya será tarde para eso pero... soy Niou Masaharu...

-Marui Bunta...

-Para mi eres una bola rosada! -dijo divertido para echar a correr.

-Ven aquí Niou!... repite eso! –decía el pelirosado, saliendo corriendo detrás de él, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios.

FIN DE FLASH BACK 

-Hey... vuelve a la realidad... tierra llamando a bola rosada... –decía Niou mientras que movía una mano frente a los ojos perdidos de Marui.

-Ah!... lo siento...

-Andas muy distraído, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos llevamos bien?

-¿Hablas del parque?

-Si... –dijo suavemente, mirando hacia abajo aun con una sonrisa.

-Intento bloquear ese recuerdo... –dijo de forma de burla.

Marui sabia que eso era, una broma, jamás olvidaría algo así, el mismo Niou se lo había dicho, pero aun siguiéndole el juego le hizo un puchero con su cara para vaciarle el vaso de leche fría y sabor fresa sobre su cabello y su impecable ropa.

Después, el pelirosado, escapo a la sala, riendo a carcajadas.

-VEN AQUÍ MALDITA BOLA ROSADA!... CHICLE CON PATAS!-

Un furioso y Rosado Niou, perseguía a Marui que reía a carcajadas mientras que intentaba librarse de las manos de su presa, sonriente, feliz, divirtiéndose.

Niou debía de admitir aunque muy en el fondo, le agradaba ver a Marui así, aunque varias veces ya se lo había dicho, era difícil que lo dijera a menudo, simplemente con tal de ver esa sonrisa tan pura como la había descrito en aquella ocasión, podría hacer malavarles frente a Marui.

El platinado que ahora parecía tener tinte rosa en su cabello, paso al lado de la mesa de centro de la sala, tomando el plato de pastel de frambuesa que Marui estaba comiendo minutos antes, acorralando al pelirosado contra la pared, le amenazaba con untarle todo ese pastel en su cabeza y ropa.

Sabia a la perfección que esos pasteles, en especial el de frambuesa, se quedaba impregnado en la piel, olería a esa fruta unos cuantos días.

-Ven aquí bola rosada... –decía peligrosamente con el pastel en su mano.

-No!... Niou, no te atrevas... –decía entre risas aun, y de un movimiento extraño, el pastel termino pero en el cabello del platinado.

Marui solo se encargo de tomar el plato y embarrar el pastel por lo que quedaba de camisa limpia para después de eso, salir corriendo de nuevo.

-Voy... a... matarte... –decía con los dientes apretados mientras que buscaba a la bola rosada tirada en el sofá, aun riendo a carcajadas.

-Si pudiera, te comería, te ves demasiado dulce... –dijo en forma de burla para después de recibir una mirada de odio, volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-Vete al diablo... ¿dónde puedo bañarme?-

Marui, intentando salir de su lapsus de risa, sonrió para verle y respirando agitadamente, cerro los ojos, Niou pensó que se desmayaría, definitivamente esa posición y esa forma de suspirar entrecortadamente se le había hecho sumamente... sensual.

-Ve al baño de mi cuarto... te buscaré algo de ropa para que te pongas... y ponemos a lavar esa... –dijo aun sonriendo, mirándole ignorando sus pensamientos.

Niou, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió a las escaleras, subiendo lentamente, definitivamente esa imagen le había creado un shock extraño en su mente, Marui solo le miro subir de una forma intrigante, algo le pasaba a Niou.

-Y luego dice que soy yo... –susurró para levantarse e ir escaleras arroba, pensando que mañana tendrían los dos que lavar el piso que quedaría seguramente todo pegajoso por la leche, el chantilly y lo demás que tenia el pastel.

Sonriente, entro a su recamara para encontrar en el cesto la ropa de Niou, tomándola se la llevo al cuarto de lavado para dejarla en la lavadora, en verdad apestaba a dulce la tela, seguramente Niou le matará por apestar a dulce mínimo por dos o tres días...

Sonrió divertido, mientras que regresaba a su recamara para comenzar a hacer sacadera y metedera de cajones, abrir y cerrar puertas, buscando la ropa adecuada para Niou y sacando de paso la pijama que se pondría para pasar esa noche.

Dentro del baño, Niou se dejaba acariciar por las gotas de agua caliente, si bien el agua era relajante, su mente estaba perdida en la escena antes vista, en definitiva, Marui era demasiado hermoso, era bastante apuesto y sumamente atractivo, no por nada muchos de sus amigos le habían pedido ayuda para conquistarlo.

Aunque él mismo se había negado, ahuyentando a cuanto patán se le acercara mínimo unos diez metros a la redonda, y es que no soportaba la idea de ver sufrir a su fresita, ultimo apodo que le colocó pensando en él, sonriendo, recargo su frente en el azulejo violeta del baño mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero no pude defenderte de él... –susurró suavemente apara golpear la pared de forma furiosa.

Si bien, Marui había tenido sus andanzas, es más, era conocido como todo un rompecorazones y no era para menos, si tenia ganas, podría conseguirse a quien quisiera con tan solo sonreírle o mirarle a los ojos con esa bella mirada, pero no se contaba con que un mocoso se metiera en la vida del equipo y mucho menos en la mente y el corazón de Marui.

Akaya Kirihara.

Conocido por ser el prodigioso novato que podría ser comparado o rivalizado con Sanada o con el propio Yukimura, sin embargo seguía siendo eso, un maldito mocoso con aires de grandeza, no negaba su talento, lo admiraba en algunas cosas, pero... el jugar de esa forma con Marui, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Había enamorado a su fresita para después de saberlo suyo, poseerlo y después botarlo cual basura, o juguete que ya te aburrió. Cuantas noches se la paso consolando a Marui, llorando con él, odiando a Akaya desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sonrió y suspiró.

También le estaba agradecido, ya que gracias a ese mocos, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, Marui para él, era algo sagrado... intocable, inalcanzable... una presa que no seria tocada jamás, demasiado inocente y puro para pertenecerle a alguien de la calaña como lo era él.

También había aceptado que desde segundo año, cuando su amistad se fortalecía cada día más, algo dentro de si iba creciendo también, un sentimiento de proteger a Marui fuese lo que fuese, pasase lo que pasase y se juro jamás dejar que nadie le lastimase.

Dándose cuenta así... de que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

¿Aceptarlo?...

¿Para que?

Solo perdería a Marui si lo hacia, y mucho más si se lo decía, así que opto por guardarlo y solo seguir siendo lo que siempre ha sido... su mejor y único amigo.

De hecho... el motivo de la pelea con Yagyuu era precisamente este tema, el chico de lentes y él, eran amantes desde hacia ya tiempo, Marui no sabia nada, en si, era secreto de ellos dos nada más.

Iba a pasar ese viernes juntos, sin embargo, estaba distraído, demasiado como para concentrarse en propinar caricias a su amante, Yagyuu lo notó... sabia lo que sucedía con su pareja de dobles y amante.

Y la pregunta del millón que hizo salir huyendo a Niou de la casa y los brazos de Yagyuu...

"_**¿Qué sientes por él?... ¿Por qué no se lo dices?... "**_

Intentando responder esa cuestión, se encontró tocando el timbre de la puerta de la casa de Marui, no habiendo más remedio que enfrentarlo.

Negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos mientras que se comenzaba a terminar de bañar, cuando tomo el jabón color rosa que había en la jabonera, oliéndolo, sonrió, olía a Marui pero...

-MARUI, NI CREAS QUE ME VOY A BAÑAR CON UN JABÓN SABOR A FRESA!-

El grito hizo sonreír al pelirosado que yacia recostado en la orilla de su cama, bocabajo con una mano colgando cayendo a la alfombra, adormilándose, suspiro y cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido.

El platinado, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, tomo una toalla pequeña, agradeciendo que el agua ya había retirado los residuos de pastel y leche que tenia en el cabello y en el cuerpo.

Se coloco la dichosa toalla en la cintura, tapando solo lo necesario, para salir y ver a Marui dormitando en la orilla de la cama, de momento, se le quedo mirando, volviendo a preguntarse lo mismo... el odiado "Que y Por que"... sin embargo, reaccionó y se acerco a su fresita.

-No te hagas el dormido... –se paro frente de él cruzándose de brazos.

Marui entreabrió los ojos y después los abrió completamente para recorrerlo con la mirada, desde los pies... las piernas... su abdomen ejercitado, su pecho, sus brazos, sus hombros... su rostro... sus ojos... su nariz... sus labios...

Niou notó la mirada de Marui, y sonrió.

Por su parte, Marui se sonrojo para enterrar su cara en la almohada, recogiendo su mano para taparse completamente con la almohada, enterrándose fuertemente en ella mientras se tensaba por completo.

-No te hagas el santito... –dijo de forma burlona para sentarse a su lado mientras posaba una de sus manos cerca de su espalda, sobre el colchón y la otra en la mera orilla de la cama, acorralando el cuerpo de Marui debajo del suyo.

-¿Qué quieres?... –dijo suavecito aun enterrado en la cama, Niou sonrió, tenia una oportunidad entre mil, arriesgada pero tenia opción de salir del aprieto aparentando que fuera una broma.

-Que te parece... ¿una noche llena de sexo y pasión? – Marui se sonrojo aun más enterrado en aquella almohada que olía a él, pero sonrió.

Marui se levanto de improviso para aventar a Niou en la cama, dejándolo de cierta forma atónito, después de verlo coquetamente, se atrevió a escapar directamente a su closet, donde se encerró juguetonamente, agradeciendo que el espacio interior de este, estuviera lo suficientemente amplio.

Niou se quedó pensando un segundo, su mente no procesaba correctamente pero algo le dijo "síguelo y tómalo"... así que se levantó de donde estaba para abrir la puerta del closet y entrar entre toda la oscuridad que había viendo como había un Marui arrinconado con una mirada deseosa, picara y una sonrisa sensual, seduciéndolo, llamándolo...

Entró y cerro la puerta del closet detrás de él mientras se acercaba el paso que lo separaba del pelirosado, tomándolo de las mejillas suavemente, su corazón estaba latiendo algo apresurado, aunque Marui estaba de igual forma, lo lograba notar gracias a la respiración agitada de este.

Se relegó a él para arrinconarlo contra la pared de madera del closet, posesionándose de sus labios de una forma apasionada, mientras sus manos bajaban por los hombros, brazos y cintura para llegar a aferrarse a las caderas del pelirosado que... por su parte, subía las manos a el cuello del otro, rodeándoselo con lentitud mientras que le respondía el beso.

El aire escaseo entre el beso por lo tanto, tuvieron que romperlo, aunque Niou ataco directamente el cuello de Marui y este, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared de madera que tenia de soporte detrás de él.

Los labios de Niou comenzaban a volverle loco.

Besaba con maestría, y sus manos se movían magistralmente por su cuerpo, deshaciéndose de su playera, sacándola rápidamente por encima de su rosada cabeza para aventar la prenda por alguna parte del closet, mordiendo suavemente sus hombros.

Poco a poco, Niou fue despojando de la ropa que quedaba sobre el cuerpo albino de Marui dejándola caer dentro del closet, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante sus manos que se deslizaban con una suavidad inusitada sobre su cuerpo, haciendo suspirar al pelirosado que se aferraba a él.

-Niou... –susurro contra su oído mientras que sentía como las manos tibias de Niou le recorrían con ternura, suavidad, cariño.

De cierta forma, se sentía en el cielo.

La llamada de los labios de su fresita, le hicieron detenerse para enfocar los ojos violetas de Marui entre la oscuridad, encontrándolos llenos de algo que no creía que le pudiera dirigir hacia él, rodeándole de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo besándolo.

Marui, rodeo el cuello del platinado mientras se pegaba a él quería sentirlo completo pero... se percato de cierta barrera de tela que había en el cuerpo del albino, y bajando sus manos lentamente por la espalda del otro, dejándose besar en el cuello, llego a su cadera, donde jalo la toalla lentamente haciendo gemir a Niou contra su cuello.

Al fin estando ambos desnudos, se detuvieron para verse a los ojos.

-Marui... yo... –

El pelirosado le callo con un beso entregado mientras se pegaba a él.

-Ya lo sé... y... yo a ti...

Las palabras sobraban, al fin y al cabo, ambos se entendían mutuamente, estaban conectados de la forma más extraña posible y mientras se terminaban de conectar aun más a través de aquel beso, sus corazones se sincronizaban lentamente.

Latiendo al mismo ritmo, al mismo deseo, al mismo amor.

Los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron a moverse tan lento, tan suave, que provocaron gemidos ahogados entre aquel beso mientras que sus cuerpos eran presas del calor que aumentaba considerablemente a cada roce y cada movimiento del cuerpo ajeno.

Niou tomo la cadera del pelirosado fuertemente, aferrándose a ella mientras que profundizaba el roce entre ambos cuerpos, excitándose y excitándolo, jadeando contra la piel de sus hombros mientras que movía sus caderas de forma tan sensual, enloqueciendo a Marui lentamente.

El suspiro entrecortado de Marui, hizo a Niou detenerse un segundo para posesionarse de sus labios y girarlo lentamente para apoyarlo contra los compartimentos de madera para que se pudiera sostener, mientras que se hincaba detrás de él.

Acaricio con sus manos el trasero de Marui, haciéndolo gemir y girarse a verle sobre su hombro, Niou sonrió.

-Disfrútalo Fresita...

-¿Desde cuando me llamas así? ... –dijo entre un jadeo sin dejar de verlo.

-Desde que me volví loco de probar tu sabor... embriagarme y volverme adicto a él... –susurro para enterrar sus labios en la entrada de Marui, separando su trasero para poder comenzar a repartir besos negros por esa zona.

Marui se volvió a girar hacia delante, presa de la excitación y el placer, comenzando a soltar gemidos y jadeos más roncos abriendo sus piernas para darle más acceso a Niou de que entrara a su cavidad.

Niou, al ver como Marui se complacía con sus atenciones, comenzó a sacar la lengua, primero la punta, rozando apenas la sensible piel, logrando sacar de la garganta del pelirosado, gemidos aun más intensos, satisfecho por el recibimiento, comenzó a sacar aun más la lengua, lamiendo sin ningún pudor su estrecha entrada.

El platinado sabia perfectamente que esa entrada no era virgen, pero podría jurar que era el primero que entraría con amor, un verdadero amor dentro de Marui, haciéndolo sentir y tocar el cielo más allá del placer, el mismo lo sentía.

Introdujo primero la lengua, lentamente para lubricar bien la entrada, logrando hacer que Marui se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, contorneándose lentamente, imaginándose como se estremecería si entrara completamente en él, la imagen y el sonido que se formaron en su mente, le excitaron de una forma que no creía posible sentir.

Marui estaba poniéndolo a mil, cosa que ni el mismo Yagyuu logro en su primera vez.

Masajeando sus glúteos, seguía humedeciendo la entrada del pelirosa mientras que seguía escuchando gemir a su pelirosado, definitivamente escucharlo era música para sus oídos, y de su favorita, poco a poco, dejo el glúteo derecho para acariciar con el dedo la entrada, metiendolo lentamente para comenzar a moverle en forma de círculos con suavidad.

Marui arqueo la espalda en forma de placer mientras que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás apretando la madera donde se sostenía, comenzando a mover sus caderas involuntariamente contra el dedo de Niou, exigiendo que entrara un segundo dedo que no se hizo esperar, provocando que Marui volviera a gemir prolongadamente.

El pelirosado, abría más las piernas al sentir esa lenta penetración con los dedos mientras que se movía cada vez más aceleradamente gimiendo descontrolado.

-Por favor... deja... de torturarme... entra... en mi... –dijo mirándolo sobre el hombro para apoyar una de sus manos sobre su espalda alta, suplicándole con la mirada.

Niou no soporto al ver esa carita de suplica, así que saco los dedos lentamente y se levanto, le acomodo de nuevo contra la madera y se apoyo en su espalda, besándole los hombros, mordiéndoselos, besándoselos, tomándole de la cadera.

-¿Listo?... –susurro contra su oído, acariciando con la punta de su miembro la entrada previamente lubricada y preparada para la intromisión.

Marui asintió después de jadear inconscientemente, levantando un poco más la cadera para hacer que la punta del miembro de Niou entrara sin ningún problema, haciendo a ambos gemir de una forma por demás sensual y lujuriosa.

Niou se aferró a la piel blanca de la cadera de Marui mientras que este a la madera fina que había en los compartimentos del closet, poco a poco, el platinado iba entrando en la cavidad de el pelirosa, era cálido, estrecho, y sumamente cómodo y placentero.

Niou no soporto mucho y termino de entrar en él de un solo movimiento que hizo gritar a Marui, logrando que salieran unas cuantas lagrimitas de sus ojos, aunque se agacho para suspirar suavemente y aferrándose a la madera, comenzó a mover sus caderas lento, suave, sensual, haciendo que Niou perdiera su poco raciocinio.

El platinado se acompasó al ritmo del pelirosado haciendo las estocadas suaves y lentas, no había prisa, quería disfrutar y hacer disfrutar a su fresita al punto máximo del placer, llegando ambos a la cumbre del cielo.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a moverse más y más rápidamente, haciendo las arremetidas más fuertes y profundas, tocando el punto más sensible de Marui, haciéndolo gritar loco de la pasión, mientras que se dejaba hacer por el albino que se movía fuertemente contra su espalda, besando, mordiendo lo que su conciencia le permitía.

-Me... voy... a correr Marui!... –decía entrecortadamente mientras que seguía moviéndose sin bajar el ritmo.

-Yo... yo también... ahhhhhhmm... sigue así!... –decía desesperado mientras que ambos aceleraban el ritmo de sus caderas, el choque de sus cuerpos, el roce de sus pieles.

El éxtasis los alcanzó rápidamente, logrando hacer que ambos gritaran el nombre ajeno mientras que se tensaban completamente por los últimos espasmos de placer, cayendo de rodillas sobre el alfombrado del closet donde habían estado encerrados.

Niou paso sus brazos aun temblorosos por el orgasmo reciente, por el cuerpo sudoroso de Marui para apoyar su espalda contra su pecho agitado, besándole los hombros, saliendo lentamente de él para después acunarlo en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien? ... –pregunto en un susurro y recibió un beso en los labios de respuesta.

Un beso por demás tierno, por demás dulce, por demás amoroso que termino por derretir las barreras de Niou, de hacer a un lado miedos, inseguridades, odios, y demás cosas...

Sonriendo, le beso la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y los labios.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a la cama... aquí no es muy cómodo que digamos... –le susurro contra sus labios, recibiendo un beso y una afirmación suavecita, constatando de que Marui estaba cansado, aunque al abrir la puerta del closet logró ver a un Marui completamente rojo.

Camino con su niño en brazos para depositarlo suavemente en la cama, abriendo las sabanas para acomodarse a su lado y cubrir ambos cuerpos, sintiendo como Marui se pegaba a él, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa pastelito?...

-Es que... yo... –dijo aun enterrado en el cuello del mayor para sentir como era sacado de su escondite por una mano que se sentía gentil en ese momento, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Niou.

-Pastelito... te amo... –le beso los labios suavecito, logrando que Marui se sonrojara aun más pero le respondió el beso, acomodándose contra él.

-También te amo Niou... –sus frentes se unieron y unas sonrisas sinceras se tatuaron en sus labios.

-Algodoncito de azúcar... –susurró suavemente para besarle la nariz.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así...

-Es la primera vez que te hago el amor... –le beso el cuello-

-Hmmmm ... y fue perfecto...

-Aunque no me pienso detener... esta noche eres mío...

-Esta y todas las noches que quieras... –susurro mientras se hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al colchón atrayendo a Niou sobre él, besándole con una pasión desenfrenada.

Y así, entre juegos de caricias, besos de pasión, movimientos sensuales y grito de placer... siguieron toda la noche, amándose, conectándose aun más de lo que estaban consumando su amistad y llevándola a un nivel mucho más alto...

Más allá.


End file.
